Too Many Cats
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: It starts with Sasuke complaining and ends with Itachi playing. So really just a normal day for the Uchiha brothers.


Hey all! This was an rp that my friend and I literally just finished it so I decided to make it a fanfiction for all you guys since I'm currently on a brain-dead spree. Also~ This friend and I are working on a D/s fanfiction for ya'll including Itachi and Sasuke. So yay! Anyway here we go!

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Sasuke, Itachi, or any aspect of the anime Naruto

**Warning**: language, yaoi, incest, sex, kinks, cats

Itachi played by me

Sasuke played by Misuha (my friend)

* * *

Too Many Cats

Itachi sighed as he opened the door to the house. "Sasuke? I'm home." He smiled as one of their MANY cats greeted him. He may like cats but the whole reason they had about thirteen cats was solely to annoy his little brother.

Sasuke's head lifted from his desk before yawning and making his way downstairs. In the process he ended up falling down the stairs, tripping over many cats. A string of curses left his lips as he screamed, "ITACHI! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!"

The elder smirked happily and hung his stuff up neatly. He then made his way to the kitchen, after slipping off his shoes, and searched for his favorite snack. "Mmmm~ Dango." He pulled it out and started eating as he waited for his brother to come find him.

"Dammit Ani, why do you have so many friggin' cats!" He yelled and rubbed his head, making his way into the kitchen where he knew his brother would be. "I swear you do it just to annoy me!"

"Ah! I was wondering when you'd finally catch on~" He chuckled as he continued eating his snack. "Although I must admit I'm disappointed at how long it took." He gave a fake and teasing disappointed look to the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke growled softly at his brother. "Itachi, get rid of most of these cats or you will come home one day to them hanging from the damn ceiling fans!"

He rose a brow at that. "So violent. And here I thought I was the one that would eventually have the psychotic breakdown." He put down his empty plate and approached his brother til he was standing directly in front of him. "I'd love to see you pull that off Sasuke." He leaned down til he was whispering in his ear. "Cause you acting out like that makes me all 'tingly' and wanting for fun~."

Sasuke looked at the other man with sharingan flaring in his eyes wildly. "Itachi Uchiha, I am not playing around. I almost broke my fucking neck because of those damned cats! GET RID OF THEM!" He yelled and stomped up the stairs, flinging cats left and right as he did so.

He pouted. "You're no fun." There was only like three that he actually liked. The rest could be put in the shelter. He made a short call, grabbed a beer, then went upstairs to get changed into more comfortable clothes.

Sasuke was currently laying face down on the bed with many cats laying on top of him and trying to get his attention. His eyebrow twitched as he just gave up and waited for Itachi to come up and help him get rid of the cursed animals.

Itachi indeed eventually came into the room. He was wearing simply sweatpants and no shirt. He merely looked at the cats with his red eyes. "Scat." The furry things bolted from the room. "That's what I thought." He walked over to Sasuke. "No one gets to be on you except me." He smirked as he saw the blush.

He laid there on the bed in defeat as he felt the cats leave and be replaced by his lover/brother. He turned over and looked up at his brother. "Oh hush. Don't make me put you on the couch for cocky-ness."

Itachi smirked and was suddenly straddling him. "Oh?" He chuckled and leaned forward. "Babe you haven't even seen 'cocky' yet~" And with that, he groped the other raven.

Sasuke stared at him with a blank look, trying to go for unaffected cool. But once the other touched him in that way he broke and gasped, moaning softly. "Tachi...stop that! You ARE cocky and I HAVE seen cocky from you."

He laughed and continued with his touching. "It's not cocky if you really are that good~" He had had a good day at work and he was determined to have a good night at home.

Sasuke moaned ever so softly, turning his head away to hide his dark blush. "Oh shut up...who said you were that good?"

"You have said it numerous times Sasuke. Or have you forgotten?" And they were suddenly both naked. He was just that slick. Well he wasn't the best ninja for nothing.

Sasuke's face was pure crimson by now. Probably due to his words and the fact he was naked. Being straddled by his brother. "T-Tachi..."

Itachi chuckled and kissed his neck. "Hmm~ You wanna be seme tonight?" They were both switches. Made for an interesting relationship.

He blushed as he looked up at his brother, biting his lip cutely. He leaned up and licked at the other's lips slightly. "No. I want you to fuck me."

"Hell, I love it when you do that." He scooted back and lifted Sasuke's legs over his shoulder. "Toss me the lube in the nightstand." They had lube stashed all over the house. Cause you never know when the urge will strike.

Sasuke leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the strawberry flavored lube, handing it to the other with a blush on his cheeks. He had many flavors he liked, strawberry was his favorite. Of course if they made tomato flavored lube that would immediately be his favorite...but there wasn't such a thing. Pity. "I know you do Ani. That's why I do it.~" He whispered softly and ground his ass into the others groin.

He growled and quickly lubed up his cock before slowly pushing into the other. He knew Sasuke wasn't a huge fan of stretching. Hell they were both slight masochists. "Ngh~ How are you still so tight?"

Sasuke threw his head to the side, moaning loudly at the intrusion on his hole. "Itachi! Ahh, Ita you always seem so much bigger." He whispered when the other was fully seated in him. "I-Ita...please move...please!" He yelled and gripped at the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning a white color.

Itachi groaned as he started thrusting slow but hard. "Mmm~ Perfect feeling. Just like always. Ngh~ You're always such the perfect fuck." Oh how he loved his brother! Even more during sex.

The younger raven moaned at the feeling of his brother moving inside him, stretching him out. He always liked it harder than faster. "H-Harder Tachi. Please!" He moaned and slammed his hips back into his thrusts. They were a bit masochistic, weren't they?

He smirked and gripped the younger's legs as he rammed HARD into him, groaning in pleasure as he did so. "Damn you feel good around my dick otouto~" Knowing he was having sex with his own flesh and blood made it even better.

Sasuke threw his head back, moaning louder then he had all night. "AHHH! Ita!" He yelled and gripped his own cock, squeezing it with the others thrusts. "Y-Yes! J-Just like that Aniki!" He panted harshly. Saying brother or aniki to Itachi always turned him on even more.

Itachi growled as he picked up the pace, moving faster and harder. "Mmm~ I'm wanting some kinky shit tonight. You wanna use any toys?" Mainly they just did dirty talk but he wanted a bit more tonight.

Sasuke blushed deeply, moaning and panting at his brothers words. "Y-Yes! Ani, yes! Ahhh..u-use my favorite one please?" He whispered and looked up at him, eyes half shut and lips parted.

He laughed softly and pulled out. "On your hands and knees then Sas. I'll go get it~" He then calmly walked over to a locked trunk. He entered the combination and opened it. Inside they kept all their toys as well as bondage gear and so forth. Sometimes they _really_ liked being kinky and would do D/s scenes. It was only for playing around though as neither one of them would want to do it as a lifestyle. He smirked as he pulled out a blue cock ring and a crop with their family emblem on it. "Want a gag with it tonight?" They each had their favorites. Itachi's was a specialized vibrator combined with a bar that holds his arms folded behind his back. Sasuke's was this cock ring and crop and occasionally a gag.

Sasuke scrambled to get up on his hands and knees, laying front down and ass in the air. "Y-Yes. It gives me the illusion of your hot cock in my mouth, Aniki~" He purred and spread his ass cheeks apart, playing with his hole already.

He chuckled. "Oh~ So you want _that_ gag." He pulled out a special gag and smirked. On the side that went into Sasuke's mouth there was a plastic cock. That way he could suck while still gagged. "Let's start." He moved to his brother, his own hard-on bobbing against his stomach. "Open up." He held the almost dildo like gag against his brother's lips.

Sasuke looked up at his bother as he opened his mouth, licking his lips slowly. He leaned forward and sucked on the tip of the toy. He looked at Itachi and smirked, knowing it turned him on. "Mmmm. Wish this was your cock, hmm?"

He rose a brow and pushed the cock-gag into the younger's mouth, strapping it tight behind his head. "Shush." He then took the cock ring and attached it tightly to the base of the hard cock of his brother. "Now~" He took the crop and smacked Sasuke's ass with it. "Let's have fun shall we?"

Sasuke sucked softly on the cock-gag, moaning out as the leather hit his rear. It was especially good because of the Uchiha crest engraved on it. "Mmmm!" He groaned as looked back at him, eyes pleading with him as he wiggled his hips from side to side. Oh fun they would have alright.

Itachi's smirk was slow and evil. "You want my cock?" He smacked him again. "You want me pounding your ass hard and fast like the world is going to end tomorrow?"

He grunted loudly and gripped the pillow, moaning afterwards. "Ughmmmm!" Sasuke buried his head in the pillow and scooted back, nodding his head and grunting again to tell him yes. God he wanted that cock. His big brothers hard rod in his ass.

The older raven laughed and smacked him several more times with the crop. After a while he tossed it aside, lined himself up with that tight hole and pushed in hard. He didn't even miss a beat as he fucked him hard and fast. "Oh hell yes!"

Sasuke gripped the pillow tight, moaning into gag and thrusting his hips back. He sucked hard on the cock-gag, grunting and looking back at him. "Gahh!" He tried to get up and turn around but his arms gave out on him.

"Stay on your hands and knees or I'm going to leave his room and leave you like this. Got it." His hips had stilled as he waited for an answer.

Sasuke moaned at the demanding tone in his voice. He nodded his head and panted, looked back at him with pleasure. "Hmmmm.." He hummed, it almost seemed like he was begging the other.

"Good boy otouto~" He began moving again, fast and hard. He fucked him hard enough to rock the bed. "Moan loudly and I might take that cock ring off." He smirked, loving the power he had.

Sasuke's legs shook underneath him, moaning as loud as the cock-gag would let him. He thrust his ass back into him, moaning even more. The moans sounded not as loud and muffled. His hands and nails clawed at the sheets and headboard.

Itachi chuckled and reached around to to lightly stroke the hard shaft. "I'm not sure you really want it Sasuke~" He smirked and rammed into his prostate.

Sasuke moaned even more at the touch to his cock, his hips bucking into his hand and back onto his cock. If he could speak properly, many sexual and vulgar things would fly out of his mouth. All he could do was moan like nothing else, trying to tell his brother that he wanted it very, very much.

Finally taking pity on him Itachi took off the cock ring, tossing it somewhere in room. He then undid the gag and took it out of Sasuke's mouth. He leaned over the tense body and whispered in his ear. "Come for me~"

Sasuke made a grateful sound when the gag was taken out of his mouth. He panted harshly and looked back at Itachi, eyes almost closed and his legs trembling. One more thrust and he came undone. His head threw to the side, mouth open and moans let out, fingers clenching the sheets, his cock throbbing as it released the white cream from his balls. "I-Itachi!"

He groaned as his cock was squeezed tightly. He couldn't contain it anymore and he filled his brother up with his essence, eyes half closed in pleasure. "Mmm~" He was usually one for a quiet ending so that noise was about as equal to Sasuke's yelling for him.

The younger panted even more, falling forward with his ass still in the air. His eyes fell shut, his body exhausted. Hips twitched softly, he slowly looked back at his brother with a weak smile. "I...love you...Ani."

He chuckled softly and kissed his brother's spine. "I love you too Otouto."

Sasuke lay down even more, panting softly and licking his lips softly. "I am so tired now Ani. Can we sleep?" He whispered and turned, smiling weakly at him still. He wanted to cuddle with his brother now and get sweet loving kisses from those plush soft lips.

He smiled and pulled out before cuddling up with him. "Of course. We both have to work tomorrow anyway." He reached over and turned the light off before pulling the covers over him and kissing the younger goodnight.

Sasuke wrapped his limbs around the other, laying his head on his chest. He looked up and kissed his softly, whispering. "Hmmm. That we do. I love you Aniki. Goodnight."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**

Hey everyone! okay so we had a lot of fun doing this rp/fanfiction and we'll be having a lot of fun doing the other one too. We even have it planned it out. I'm very excited to be able to be writing again and yes I know that I still have to work on Life As A Cabin Boy but I'm kind of brain dead on that atm and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can okay? I thank Misuha for rping with me and then spazzing when I said it'll be a fanfiction. I also thank Facebook for the fact of that's where we did this. Look out for our new fanfiction it should hopefully have a first chapter out maybe in a week.

Peace-Out,

EntityLvr and Misuha


End file.
